LUST
by Aino Cullen
Summary: Dançando no palco, a única coisa que pude perceber foram seus olhos verdes, me observava intensamente e famintos, eu queria ser dele essa noite. Mas não imaginava que iria querer ser dele toda noite, porém apenas nesse lugar... Afinal, eu era garota de programa.
1. Prólogo

Quando pequena, sonhava em salvar a vida das pessoas, em ser médica... Hoje eu até salvo vidas, mas só de homens e de outra forma...

Enquanto uns dormiam, eu dançava enfrente aqueles homens enlouquecidos de prazer, doidos para ter uma das melhores noites de suas vidas com as garotas daqui. O meu trabalho era bem simples, dançar sensualmente, observar os caras que mais tinham dinheiro e depois ir com o mais rico para o _Hot Room,_ e eles adoravam, afinal quem não ia gostar de ter a foda mais quente da vida?

Mas uma coisa que eu estava certa ali, é que Tanya, a dona, raramente deixava nós termos uma segunda vez com o mesmo homem. Aliás, quanto mais vezes mais caro ficava, e os homens, mesmo donos de uma fortuna, não pagavam mais só pra ter outra noite com a mesma garota, pelo menos até agora não tinha visto nenhum.

E mesmo tendo essa vida, ainda sonhava em um príncipe que viesse me salvar, não precisa ser estar em cavalo, pode ser um carro esporte. Bem, ninguém espera crescer e ter _esse_ trabalho, mas eu faço isso por motivos claros, eu envio dinheiro para meus pais e ajudo meu irmão a pagar a faculdade, já que eu não posso realizar meu sonho pelo menos os ajudo no que posso.

Entretanto, depois que conheci _aquele_ cara, revi meus conceitos de sonhos e desejos, ele era simplesmente maravilhoso, e eu, apenas uma garota de programa.

E vocês, querem saber da minha história?


	2. Violet

Meu nome é Isabella Swan, mas a noite sou conhecida como _Violet_.

De manhã eu agia como uma pessoa _normal_ limpava e arrumava a casa, que era um cubículo, a sala era ligada com a cozinha em uma espécie de "cozinha America", um quarto e um mini banheiro, tudo bem simples, meu apartamento ficava no subúrbio, pois era o que dava para pagar. O que eu queria mesmo era voltar a morar perto dos meus pais que são do interior e dar uma vida confortável para eles, ver meu irmão se formar em Engenharia e então cursar minha faculdade de medicina.

Suspirei e me desliguei dos meus sonhos, voltando para a realidade que não era nada confortável. Observei aflita o relógio, eram quase 22 horas e se eu não me apressasse iria chegar atrasada ao meu trabalho e hoje era só o segundo dia. Desci correndo as escadas e eu sempre atrapalhada tropeço e quase caio em cima de uma pessoa.

-Meu Deus! Desculpe-me. – falei envergonhada e tentando me equilibrar novamente.

-Wow, tudo bem. Só mais cuidado, essas escadas são um perigo. – olhei para a pessoa e me deparei com um cara bonito, moreno, forte e sorriso simpático. – Meu nome é Jacob Black, moro no quarto andar, sou seu vizinho da frente. – o tal Jacob disse.

-Prazer, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella. – o cumprimentei com vergonha pelo esbarrão. – E desculpe por quase ter te derrubado. – ainda sentindo minhas bochechas coradas dei um sorriso amarelo.

-Não se preocupe, sempre acontece.

-Tenho que ir, boa noite Jacob. – assim que eu me despedi fui saindo lentamente dessa situação embaraçosa.

-Até logo, Bella. – falou e sorriu, então desci mais devagar as escadas com medo de um acidente bem pior e fui para o ponto de ônibus. E tinha que admitir, ele era bonito.

[...]

-Meninas! Ainda não estão prontas? Já tem cliente lá fora! – Tanya gritou enquanto nos arrumávamos. – E você – ela apontou para mim – vem comigo.

A segui até seu escritório me tremendo levemente, tensa pelo o que estaria por vir.

-Sente. – ela pediu e sentei. – Como você sabe, a partir de hoje seu nome não é mais Isabella aqui, e sim _Violet_ , qualquer pessoa que perguntar terá que dizer esse nome, até mesmo para suas companheiras, estamos entendidas? – Tanya usava um tom sério que me deixava apreensiva.

-Sim senhora. – respondi.

-Ótimo, e vale relembrar que você não deve ir para o _Hot Room_ sem me avisar. Lembra-se de todas as regras, não é? – e no contrato as tais regras eram:

 **.Nunca dizer seu nome verdadeiro.**

 **.Sempre avisar o dono (a) do estabelecimento quando for para o** _ **Hot Room**_ **.**

 **.Nunca, em nenhuma circunstância realizar um ato sexual sem preservativo, mesmo que o cliente peça.**

 **.Não revelar sua verdadeira identidade (sempre usar perucas ou máscaras).**

 **.Não contar de sua vida pessoal para o cliente, se ele quiser contar a dele, deixe-o falar.**

 **.Sempre ir ao hospital realizar exames mensalmente.**

 **.Não roubar do estabelecimento nem de suas companheiras (se houver tal ato haverá consequências).**

 **.Se ocorrer qualquer ato de violência por parte do cliente deverá procurar imediatamente o dono (a) do estabelecimento.**

 **.Não se envolver com o cliente do estabelecimento fora do local.**

 **.Nunca e em nenhuma hipótese recusar um pedido do cliente.**

 **.Se conseguir que o cliente pague uma segunda sessão haverá um bônus.**

-Sim, eu lembro. – respondi confiante repassando tudo em minha cabeça.

-Perfeito, pode terminar de se arrumar. – me levantei e antes de abrir a porta para sair ela completou. – E hoje você irá encerrar com uma dança. Vá. – afirmei com a cabeça e voltei ao quarto para me arrumar com as outras meninas. Eu, dançar em frente a um bando de homens... Já fiz isso uma vez, mas não como garota de programa.

Ao chegar ao quarto, dei uma chegada em mim no grande espelho, eu estava usando um espartilho roxo com salto preto, maquiagem pesada com o lápis e o rímel preto envolvendo meus olhos castanhos e para completar peguei uma peruca violeta curta com franja.

-Até que você está bonita pirralha. – disse Heidi, ou como era chamada Didi, sorrindo maliciosamente para mim. – Espero que alguém te escolha, ou melhor, não espero não. Novata. – respirei fundo e contei mentalmente até 10, Heidi era o tipo de pessoa para não se ter como inimiga, mas parece que eu a já tinha como uma.

Quando a luz vermelha piscou, entendi que era para irmos ao saguão, onde ficam os clientes. Agora realmente iria começar meu trabalho, pois ontem eu apenas as observei e aprendi algumas coisas. Caminhei com mais duas meninas até a porta preta de vidro e a abrimos. Meu coração quase parou nessa hora, parecia que havia mais homens do que o dia anterior, e alguns paravam as meninas e as girava, como um cardápio pronto para ser escolhido. Andei até o bar e sentei, esperando algum deles vir.

-Posso te pagar uma bebida? – se aproximou um homem que aparentava ter uns 40 anos, cabelo e barba quase grisalhos, charmoso e muito bem vestido, com uma calça social preta e uma camisa listrada social azul.

-Adoraria um Martini. – falei sedutoramente.

-Barman. – ele chamou. – Um Martini para a bela senhorita e um whisky para mim, por favor. – fez o pedido olhando nos meus olhos e colocou três notas de cem no balcão. – Não tinha te visto por aqui, é nova? – respondi um sim e seu sorriso se expandiu. – Então ainda não ficou com nenhum cara aqui? – neguei e pareceu que ele se animou. – Ótimo, parece que vou estrear você, Bebê. – quando ele disse isso me arrependi de ter dito que era nova, mas uma hora ou outra teria que encarar.

-Claro, você que manda. – sorri tentando esconder meu desespero. – Vou avisar à Tanya. – falei na esperança de sair dali um pouco e me acalmar.

-Não se preocupe, eu falo com ela. – ele falou olhando algo atrás de mim e acompanhei seu olhar e vi que era Tanya em seu esbelto vestido vermelho.

-Ora ora, Larry Ellison! – Tanya disse e o abraçou. – Vejo que conheceu minha Violet, linda e delicada, não acha? – enquanto falava ela também acariciava minha bochecha. – Pelo seu olhar percebo que a quer, meu caro amigo.

-Era exatamente isso que eu ia falar com você, Tanya. – Larry respondeu e colocou a mão minha coxa.

-Venha, vamos fazer negócio. – Tanya andou em direção à porta de vidro e Larry em seguida a acompanhou, sussurrando em meu ouvindo um "Já já te apreciarei, Bebê", e isso me causou arrepios. Bebi o resto do Martini em um gole e fui rapidamente ao banheiro, colocando água gelada em meu pulso para me acalmar.

-Violet! Violet? – alguém me chamou e me virei vendo Jessica, ou Jessy como era seu nome aqui. – Está na hora da sua dança, venha!

-Já estou indo. – respondi virando-me para o espelho, uma última checada. Já havia dançado em boates, mas aqui era com um propósito diferente. Sai do banheiro e caminhei até a barra de Pole Dance, as luzes se apagaram e apenas uma luz roxa seguia meus passos.

A música tocou e eu me envolvi na dança, nessa dança eu _sabia_ que estava sendo sensual, cada movimento era feito naturalmente. Abri os olhos enquanto dançava num ritmo que parecia em câmera lenta, foi quando percebi _aqueles_ olhos verdes, era a única coisa que me estimulava a dançar, _ele_ me observava intensamente e faminto, seus olhos acompanhavam cada passo meu e me senti _quente_. Eu queria ser dele essa noite.

Mas já estava predestinada a outro.


	3. Cullen

Meu nome é Edward Cullen, sou advogado na Cullen's Corporation e adoro acordar com belas mulheres.

Me espreguicei e levantei da cama, me sentindo revigorado pela noite anterior, olhei para trás e vi a bela ruiva dormindo. Victoria Howard. Essa mulher não desiste nunca de tentar me amarrar nela. Ri com o pensamento de estar casado com alguém, isso não iria acontecer tão cedo.

Aproveitei que ela ainda não tinha acordado pra me perturbar e fui tomar um banho.

Assim que a água fria tocou meu corpo, suspirei de satisfação, esse era o único momento que eu tinha de paz.

Terminei o banho e me arrumei para o trabalho, provavelmente Emmett já iria me encher de casos para resolver. Entrei na cozinha e agradeci internamente minha empregada Sue por ter feito o café.

\- Querido, vem aqui tomar café comigo. - Victoria disse tentando fazer uma voz manhosa. Já iria perder minha paciência de manhã. Revirei os olhos.

\- Pensei que já teria ido. - falei sem emoção.

\- Ora querido, achei que você poderia me dar uma carona, aí eu ficaria no shopping para almoçarmos juntos, o que acha? - novamente revirei os olhos para sua fala, Victoria ainda tinha esperanças de que eu correspondesse seus sentimentos.

\- Victoria, já falamos sobre isso. - eu disse tomando um gole do meu café puro. - Nós não temos e nem vamos ter nenhum tipo de relacionamento sério. - expliquei pela centésima vez. Levantei e peguei a chave do carro, indo em direção à porta. - E por favor, não me procure essa noite, ou melhor, pelo resto da semana. - falei fechando a porta logo em seguida, não esperei sua reação e nem sua resposta, já estava cansado de Victoria.

-x-

Assim que sentei na cadeira do meu escritório, ouvi a porta abrir.

\- Ed, meu mano! - Emmett entrou com seu ótimo bom humor.

\- Pelo amor de Deus, Emmett. Será que você pode não usar gírias na empresa? - falei pegando uma das pastas que estava na mesa.

\- Bom dia pra você também meu irmão. - respondeu ignorando meu comentário.

\- O que quer Emmett? Acabei de chegar e não estou com paciência para piadinhas.

\- Então, Rose quer saber se você vai jantar hoje conosco, papai e mamãe também vão. - ele falou e olhei para a cara dele, que estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

\- Hoje não vai dar... - respondi e suspirei. Esses jantares sempre terminavam com meus pais dizendo que eu precisava de uma esposa para relaxar e construir uma família.

\- Qual é Edward, já é a terceira vez que você recusa um jantar, nossos pais não vão gostar nada disso, principalmente dona Esme. - Emmett agora me olhava sério.

\- Tenho um compromisso importante hoje à noite. - menti e fingi estar muito mais interessado nos papéis na minha mesa.

\- E esse seu compromisso se chama sexo? - ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, e eu apenas ri. - Você pode ter isso a hora que quiser irmão, vai mesmo querer deixar a mamãe magoada? - passei a mão pelo cabelo e o olhei furioso, odiava quando faziam chantagem emocional.

\- Já falei que não dá hoje, pode por gentileza me deixar trabalhar?

\- Certo, certo. - ele saiu visivelmente frustrado e bufei. Eu necessitava urgente de uma mulher para me aliviar.

-x-

Estacionei no local e sai do carro, verificando minha carteira cheia de notas de cem e cinquenta.

O lugar chamado Lust, com belas garotas de programa era um dos bem mais falados e caro, diga-se de passagem, entre os homens da elite. Recordei das únicas 3 vezes em que estive aqui, e realmente não me arrependo, as mulheres eram gostosas e bem treinadas, não tinha do que reclamar.

Assim que adentrei, meus olhos percorreram a bela garota de cabelo violeta dançando sensualmente. Senti imediatamente meu membro apertado na calça. A garota fazia movimentos lentos e incrivelmente sexys, percorri meus olhos em seu corpo branco como leite, seus seios que pareciam caber exatamente em minhas mãos e sua bela bunda. Quando ela parou e olhou para mim, me encantei com seus olhos cor de chocolate e seus pequenos lábios cheios rosados.

Senti meu celular vibrar no bolso e cortei o contato visual, peguei o aparelho xingando quem quer que fosse mandando mensagem.

 _ **Filho, onde está? Sua mãe precisa de você. - Pai**_

Grunhi e fechei os olhos, colocando os dedos em minhas têmporas. Eu preciso estar lá, mesmo que agora eu queira mandar tudo pro inferno e ficar com a bela garota. Guardei o celular e dirigi um último olhar para o palco, que se encontrava vazio.

\- Droga! - murmurei e não percebi a mulher loira de vestido vermelho vindo em minha direção.

\- Edward Cullen! Quanto tempo não te recebo aqui. - olhei a mulher que se dirigia a mim e tentei me recordar dela, dando um sorriso simpático.

\- Tanya Denali. - me lembrei do nome dela. - Realmente faz tempo, mas infelizmente já estou de saída. - tentei me desvencilhar dela, que segurou no meu braço.

\- Ora, fique mais um pouco, quer que eu chame alguma das minhas meninas? - _"claro, a bela garota do palco_ ", quis responder.

\- Não, obrigado Tanya, virei outro dia. - respondi e pensei melhor. - Na verdade, gostaria que você deixasse a garota do palco livre para mim amanhã. - sorri com a ideia, já imaginando o pequeno corpo embaixo do meu.

\- Ah - ela forçou um sorriso - Violet, claro, ela será toda sua amanhã. - Agradeci e quando ia voltar a fazer meu caminho até o carro, ela falou novamente. - E se precisar de serviços adicionais, saiba que estarei aqui para atender seus pedidos. - ela disse passando a língua entre os lábios e tocando suavemente em meu membro.

\- Até, Tanya. - sai de lá antes que aquela mulher me atacasse.

Suspirei entrando no carro e passei a mão no volume em minha calça.

\- Amanhã você será cuidado, amigão. - sorri e liguei o carro, pensando na garota _Violet_ e segui em direção à casa de Emmett.

/-/

E então? O que acharam? Finalmente voltei com a fic e não pretendo abandonar! Por favor, comentem e não esqueçam de dar uma olhadinha nas outras histórias! Bjss até o próximo cap!


	4. Remorso

O encarei olhando nos olhos sentindo meu coração palpitar, parecia que ia sair do meu peito, senti meu rosto quente apenas com o seu olhar, e imaginei o que seu toque seria capaz de provocar em mim, mas cedo demais ele desviou o olhar para baixo.

Respirei fundo e desci do palco, sorrindo forçadamente para alguns homens que vinham me analisar, e rezei internamente para que eu passasse a noite com _ele_. Vi Jessi se aproximar e sorri para ela.

\- Uau Violet! Adorei sua dança, me ensina depois? - ela disse em um tom baixo para que só eu a ouvisse.

\- Claro. - respondi e agradeci mentalmente por ela desviar a atenção de alguns homens, esses olhares já estavam de deixando inquieta.

\- Tanya me mandou te avisar que é pra você falar com ela. - Jessi falava e acariciava o paletó de um senhor com boca de botox. - Vou atender alguns clientes. - piscou pra mim, terminando a conversa.

Procurei Tanya com os olhos e me surpreendi com o que vi. Ela acariciava o _meu_ olhos verdes, e me senti triste por um momento, mas logo tratei de afastar esse sentimento, afinal, ele não é nada meu. Quando ele passou pela porta, saindo do local, minha esperança de passar a noite com ele se espatifou. Lógico que ele não iria pagar para ficar comigo, aqui tem mulheres mil vezes mais lindas que eu. Caminhei até Tanya quando a vi sozinha.

\- Tanya, gostaria de falar comigo? - perguntei quando me aproximei dela.

\- Sim, vá para o Hot Room 5, o senhor Ellison vai estar te esperando e pagou uma hora e meia. - ela falou e me olhou com desdém. Assenti e quando estava me afastando dela, a ouvi murmurar um _"o que ele viu nela?"_.

Subi as escadas e me deparei com um imenso corredor repleto de quartos, segui em direção ao quarto 5.

Quando abri a porta um arrepio passou pelo meu corpo e senti meu estômago embrulhar, o quarto não era muito grande, havia uma cama com lençóis vermelhos no meio, um frigobar ao lado e um relógio na mesa de cabeceira para marcar o tempo, no teto um grande espelho refletia toda a cama, nenhuma decoração nas paredes creme.

Respirei fundo e fiquei tentada a desistir de tudo, sair correndo e voltar para minha casa. Só escolhi essa situação, de vender o meu corpo, porque o dinheiro era em grande quantidade e mais fácil, tudo para ver minha família bem e feliz, esse tem sido meu mantra. Respirei novamente rezando para que isso fosse rápido. Fui em direção a cama e sentei na ponta, cruzando minhas pernas em uma pose sensual para esperar o senhor Ellison. Mal tive tempo de pensar e ele chega, me olhou com desejo e trancou a porta.

\- Olá, bebê. Não falei que iria estreiar você? - dei uma risadinha e ele sorriu triunfante, se aproximando e tirando a camisa e os sapatos no caminho.

\- É, parece que você tinha razão. - falei dando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço, sentindo a visão embaçada por conta das lágrimas que teimavam em querer cair e a garganta fechar, enquanto ele segurava meu quadril com força. Fechei os olhos com força por um momento, olhei para ele e o beijei tirando seu cinto, e rezei esperando isso acabar.

[...]

5:15 marcava o relógio quando cheguei em casa, estava exausta mais mentalmente do que fisicamente.

Joguei a bolsa no chão e corri em direção ao banheiro, eu tinha que tirar o cheiro daqueles homens e daquele lugar do meu corpo. A água quente fez contato com a minha pele e sorri aliviada, deixei escapar algumas lágrimas e soluços mudos de nojo por conta das últimas horas. Após o senhor Larry, apareceu um velho chamado Damian, ele tinha idade para ser o meu avô e ainda teve capacidade pra dizer coisas como _"você parece minha neta"_ e _"tem certeza que você não é menor de idade? Porque se for vou te adorar mais ainda"_ , senti vontade de vomitar em cima dele.

Com um suspiro, resolvi sair do chuveiro quando meus dedos começaram a ficar enrrugados, coloquei um roupão e fui em direção a cozinha para pegar um copo de água. Olhei o telefone e franzi o cenho com a luz vermelha piscando avisando uma mensagem na secretária eletrônica, apertei para ouvir e fui até a geladeira.

 _Você tem uma nova mensagem deixada ontem às 23:37_

 ** _"Hey Bells maninha, aqui é o Seth, será que você pode fazer um super favor pra mim? Eu tô precisando de 200 dólares pra comprar err...uns livros, tô precisando muito. Se você conseguir, e eu sei que vai conseguir essa grana, deposita até o final da semana, falou? Te amo muito mana, beijos."_**

Revirei os olhos para a mensagem do Seth, ele acha que eu sempre tenho dinheiro sobrando, mas se é para os estudos dele, acho que eu poderia deixar de comprar algumas coisas no mercado. _"Adeus compra do mês"_ pensei comigo mesma.

Desde quando eu fiz 18 anos, comecei a trabalhar e ajudar meus pais com as contas, já que meu pai, Charlie, foi diagnosticado com câncer de pulmão no último estágio quando eu tinha 17 anos e me senti na obrigação de fazer tudo que eu pudesse por eles. Quando Seth passou em engenharia na Universidade de Chicago, há 1 ano, vim para Nova York para tentar um emprego melhor e ter mais condições de sustentar minha família. Porém, meu trabalho atual não é exatamente o que eu havia planejado.

Deixei o copo de água na pia e me joguei na cama, fechei as mãos em punhos quando eu lembrei do que teria que fazer mais tarde e tratei de relaxar. Imaginei o que o cara dos olhos verdes estaria fazendo agora, provavelmente dormindo com uma bela mulher, ou teria uma esposa perfeita, com filhos perfeitos em uma casa perfeita, senti meu coração se apertar com essa visão e não entendi o por que. Me repreendi em pensamentos, haveria muitos caras bonitos como ele indo _lá_ e eu não podia reagir desse modo com todos, mas eu sentia que ele era diferente...

Então a campainha tocou e eu grunhi em resposta. Quem diabos poderia ser uma hora dessas?! Levantei e dei passos preguiçosos em direção à porta da sala. Dei uma olhada no olho mágico da porta e um leve sorriso brotou nos meus lábios.

\- Alice... - falei quando abri a porta, me deparando com o projeto de pixel praticamente quicando na porta.

\- Meu Deus! Que olheiras são essa, Bella? Credo, quase levei um susto. - Alice falou fazendo sua melhor cara de assustada. Sorri e a deixei entrar, ela estava com uma calça jeans clara, sandália de salto e uma camisa com manga longa incrivelmente colorida.

\- Hm, será por que são quase 6 da manhã? - respondi um pouco confusa com seu entusiasmo.

\- 6? Bella sua louca, são quase 8! - ela apontou seu celular rosa para mim que marcava 7:48, como o tempo passou tão rápido e eu nem percebi?

\- Mas ainda é de manhã e eu estou com sono e cansada. - falei a seguindo em direção ao sofá, e aceitei o café do Starbucks que ela me entregava.

\- E o que você fez pra ficar tão cansada assim? Não vai dizer que... - ela me lançou um olhar sapeca com um sorrisinho de lado. - Você pegou um cara? Oh meu Deus! Como ele é? Ele ainda tá aqui? - ri com sua euforia e em seguida quase gemi em frustração lembrando da noite passada.

\- Não tem nenhum cara, Alice, por favor dá pra conter essa animação? - falei dando um gole generoso no café com leite. - E obrigada pelo café. - agradeci sentindo meu corpo ficar confortável em resposta ao café.

\- Não foi nada, eu estou indo fazer uma entrevista na Rose's Boutique e pensei em te fazer uma visitinha. - ela disse com os olhos brilhando.

\- Ah sim, está ansiosa? - perguntei.

\- Sim! Você não sabe o quanto, finalmente poderei trabalhar com moda, imagina quantas coisas lindas vão ter por lá? - começou a falar e eu sabia que ia demorar pra terminar. - E a dona, a Rosalie, é simplesmente linda! Eu soube que ela vai abrir mais duas filiais e eu estou tão animada! - Alice me contava sobre essa tal loja com uma euforia e orgulho que parecia que já conhecia tudo há tempos.

\- Fico muito feliz por você, Alice. - sorri verdadeiramente e a abracei. - Agora acho melhor você ir, se não é capaz de perder a entrevista. - falei brincando e ela praticamente pulou do sofá.

\- Realmente vou indo, vamos sair a noite para comemorar? - falou sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

\- Pra comemorar você não tem que ser contratada antes? - brinquei.

\- Mas eu vou ser contratada, eu sei. - respondeu confiante, nos olhamos e rimos.

\- Hoje não dá, além de ser terça-feira, tenho trabalho a noite. - falei sem pensar, Alice me olhou confusa e antes dela perguntar já fui falando. - Vai logo, depois nos falamos. Boa sorte. - nos despedimos e fechei a porta, com certeza ela iria me perguntar sobre isso depois.

Sem conseguir pensar mais em nada, fui para a cama de novo e respirei em alívio ao sentir o cobertor me envolvendo, eu só preciso de um bom descanso agora.

Pois a noite seria torturante novamente...


	5. Surpresa

Sequei meu cabelo com o secador e passei a escova preguiçosamente entre as mechas. Me dediquei o resto da manhã e o início da tarde para descansar e repor as energias, sendo interrompida por Tanya ligando para avisar que queria as meninas mais cedo para limpar o lugar. Após me arrumar, peguei a bolsa e resmunguei uns palavrões achando que teria escapado dos serviços de limpeza quando fui demitida do trabalho anterior, em uma lanchonete.

Assim que tranquei a porta de casa e me virei, me surpreendi com meu novo vizinho encostado no corrimão da escada, Jacob vestia uma camisa de banda desconhecida, jaqueta de couro e calça jeans surrado.

\- Que coincidência, estava divagando se deveria bater na sua porta ou te deixar em paz. - ele disse com um sorriso brincalhão que logo me contagiou.

\- Olá, Jacob. - estendi minha mão e ele me surpreendeu mais uma vez, com um beijo na bochecha. Corei e me afastei sentindo-me constrangida, mas ele não pareceu ligar.

\- Que tal um café? Com talvez um pedaço de torta? Pra gente se conhecer melhor, sabe? - dei um sorriso simpático para suas perguntas e senti pena por ter que negar seu convite.

\- Desculpe, mas tenho que estar em um lugar agora e não posso me atrasar. - falei me aproximando da escada.

\- Entendo. - seu sorriso diminuiu - Vamos deixar para outro dia. - concordei.

\- Me passa seu número de celular, será melhor para marcarmos algo, meu horários são muito confuso. - rimos e ele me passou número - Tchau, Jacob. - me despedi e segui o meu caminho para o trabalho.

Até que o Jacob era legal, ele parece ser um cara muito bacana.

[...]

Mal havia chego e já fui agraciada com um balde e esfregão, as meninas estavam divididas entre o salão e os quartos de cima. Me foquei em limpar o chão do salão com Didi e outra garota Charlotte, na qual era chamada de Lyt. Depois de 15 minutos vi Didi levantar e tirar as luvas.

-Onde você vai? - Lyt perguntou jogando um cacho que estava no seu rosto para trás.

-Agora que Violet chegou vou descansar. - respondeu confiante e me desafiou com o olhar.

-Não vai não, Tanya mandou _todas_ nós limpar, sem pausa. - a garota disse ajoelhada no chão.

-Deixa que com a Tanya eu me resolvo. - falou ainda confiante.

-Resolver o que Heidi? - Tanya apareceu com seu salto agulha estalando no piso liso.

-E-eu, é que Violet está me dizendo um monte de asneiras. - Didi falou e me levantei no impulso com o balde na mão, no intuito de me defender, escorreguei e não percebi Tanya se aproximar, jogando todo o conteúdo do balde em seu colo e molhando sua saia cinza.

-Olha o que você fez garota! - enfurecida e praticamente rosnando, Tanya me empurrou e cai de vez com a bunda no chão.

-M-me d-desculpe. - me desculpei gaguejando e senti meu rosto arder de vergonha.

-Sua idiota, sorte sua que você me rendeu uma boa grana ontem se não estaria no olho da rua! - ela me disse ainda com fúria. - Terminem logo isso! Todas vocês! - apontou para nós três e chutou o balde, saindo em direção à sua sala.

Vi Didi prendendo uma risada e Lyt com olhos arregalados.

\- Ai. Meu. Deus. - Heidi falou entre gargalhadas, se curvando para demonstrar o quanto achou graça da situação toda.

\- Você não tem coração! - praticamente rosnei sentindo as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos. Ouvi passos descendo da escada mas não consegui me mover.

\- O que houve aqui? - reconheci a voz de Jessi curiosa.

\- Violet - Didi tentou explicar entre risadas cheias de veneno -, ela jogou um balde de água suja em Tanya. - minhas mãos fecharam em punho e controlei minha vontade de dar um soco nela.

\- Isso eu gostaria de ter visto. - pude sentir o sorriso na voz de Jessi.

Indignada, corri em direção ao banheiro para me esconder das risadas.

Realmente eu vivo em uma maré de azar, e tremi em constatar que a noite seria bem pior.

[...]

Finalizei meus olhos com uma sombra marrom e delineador e quase não reconheci a garota no espelho. Ela estava de lingerie vermelha, com a parte de baixo coberta apenas por uma pequena saia de couro preta, saltos tão pretos como a noite, seus lábios de um vermelho tão vivo e seus cílios envoltos por uma camada grossa de rímel. Bonita, sensual e nem parecia odiar seu trabalho, sorri, e um sorriso cínico apareceu refletido na imagem.

A porta do quarto de onde estávamos nos arrumando abriu sem nenhum aviso e pulei em sobressalto. Tanya entrou vestindo um elegante vestido verde musgo de veludo até o meio de suas panturrilhas, e sandália com salto transparente, seu rosto sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

\- Didi, Heitor voltou e pediu uma segunda noite com você, capriche. Hot Room 3. - Tanya disse, vi Didi me encarar através do espelho e sorrir vitoriosa dizendo em seguida:

\- Tente fazer melhor que eu, novata. - riu e saiu me dando um empurrão com os ombros. Suspirei alto, fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Essa mulher se divertia em me provocar.

\- E Violet, o senhor Cullen pagou uma noite inteira com você. - falou Tanya, com as mãos na cintura, me olhando de cima a baixo com desprezo. - Hot Room 1 - meus pensamentos digeriram o que ela acabou de dizer, uma noite _inteira_ \- Tente não estragar tudo, pirralha. - sibilou antes de sair e não entendi o tom de sua voz, ciúmes, talvez?

Tentei dissipar meu pensamento desse tal Cullen, com certeza seria mais um velho nojento e sem escrúpulos. Vaguei minha mente entre os homens de ontem, será que eu já o vi? Não me lembrei de nenhum Cullen e tremi com a ansiedade que percorreu meu corpo. Ajeitei a peruca platinada que batia em minha cintura e tomando coragem fui até o grande salão, parecia haver o mesmo número de homens que ontem e imaginei que dobraria até o fim da noite.

Vacilante, me pus a subir a escada e ignorei os olhares cheio de malícia direcionados a mim. Alívio me percorreu a espinha quando dei de cara com o quarto ainda vazio, sem sinal de que poderia estar no banheiro.

Me posicionei no meio da cama de bruços, a modo de que a primeira coisa que ele veria quando chegasse seria minha bunda na minúscula saia. Isso também me daria tempo para recompor e tomar coragem em olhar seu rosto possivelmente envelhecido. O que pareceu horas, na verdade deveriam ser poucos minutos quando ouvi a porta se abrir e uma respiração falhar por conta da visão que eu estava proporcionando, sorri involuntariamente.

O *clic* da tranca foi o único som e não ouvi passos. Desprevenida, senti mãos grandes em minhas costas e arfei, seu _toque_ era muito bom, e me repreendi por estar gostando.

\- Vire-se. - a voz rouca aveludada ordenou e foi minha vez de prender a respiração.

Lentamente me virei, e olhos verdes como esmeraldas me encaravam, meu coração falhou uma batida. Seu rosto era másculo e olhei para seus lábios, passei a língua entre os meus e me surpreendi com a pressão de sua boca na minha. Era quente, bruta e apressada. Minhas mãos foram para seu cabelo e os puxei, aprofundando mais nosso beijo.

Com mãos ágeis, ele tirou a peça de cima de minha lingerie e o senti apertando meu seio esquerdo. Me afastei de sua boca e suspirei de prazer com o contato, ele foi direto para meu pescoço, dando beijos e leves mordiscadas.

\- Não faz ideia de como ansiei por você. - disse ele sussurrando e sorri entorpecida, sua mão desceu para o cós de minha saia. Deslizou a peça junto com minha calcinha para baixo e gemeu me observando. Percebi que ele ainda estava de roupa e comecei a desabotoar sua camisa com pressa.

Ele riu e virou meu rosto para cima, beijando-me e terminando de tirar sua camisa. Mordi meu lábio com a visão de seu peito musculoso, passei minha nele e ele sorriu torto, pressionando seu quadril em mim e senti o grande volume em sua calça. Nesse momento eu já estava totalmente molhada e gemi alto quando sua boca pegou um dos meios seios, sua mão já trabalhando no outro.

\- Eu... preciso de você Cullen. - consegui dizer. Ouvi o baque de sua calça e seu cinto no chão, olhei seu membro já solto e duro e ofeguei.

\- Gosta do que vê, Violet? - perguntou com a voz rouca e cheia de desejo. Assenti rápido, o olhei colocar a camisinha em seu pênis e me beijou novamente. Gemi surpresa quando ele entrou em mim sem aviso.

\- Relaxe, teremos a noite toda para as preliminares. - incapaz de falar algo, gemi novamente quando ele investiu forte.

Nunca imaginei que pudesse ter uma noite de prazer neste trabalho...

 **Opa, sexy senhor Cullen! Gostaram? Comentem! Bjss e até o próximo cap!**


	6. Expectativa

**POV Bella**

Ofegante, senti minha vagina contrair em torno de seu membro enquanto atingia um novo orgasmo e gemi, ele praticamente urrou quando também chegou em sua libertação. Deitei em seu peito e senti seu cheiro almirscado misturado com suor e sexo, era divino.

\- Isso foi... incrível. - murmurei e me deitei ao seu lado na cama. O olhei e ele estava com um sorriso torto, lindo.

\- Sim, foi muito prazeroso. - sorri e quando fiz menção de levantar, ele me puxou de volta pela cintura. - Onde pensa que vai, _doçura_? - meu coração bateu mais rápido ao ouvir o apelido que ele havia me dado.

\- Nosso horário acabou, senhor Cullen. - me desvencilhei do seu abraço e logo senti a falta do calor do seu corpo junto ao meu. Capturei as peças de minha roupa e me vesti.

\- Eu pago mais, desde que você traga esse corpo delicioso pra cá. - falou e deu um sorriso malicioso, fiquei tentada a voltar, não pelo dinheiro, mas porque eu já sentia falta dele. _Esqueça esses pensamentos, Bella, ele é só mais um cliente._

\- Se você quiser mais terá que voltar. - respondi e coloquei meus saltos. - Se me der licença senhor Cullen, nosso tempo terminou. Leve o tempo que for necessário para se vestir. - fui em direção a porta.

\- Espere. - meus passos congelaram e virei-me. Ele estava tão próximo de mim, só mais um passo e eu estaria em seus braços.

\- Sim?

\- Me diga o seu nome, talvez a gente possa combinar algo fora daqui e eu te pagarei muito mais. - então era isso, apenas sexo e dinheiro, como se eu fosse um objeto. Não o culpo por pensar assim, afinal _eu_ me pus nesse caminho. Coloquei uma máscara de indiferença e expressão gélida.

\- Meu nome é _Violet_ , como deve saber. E encontros fora do estabelecimento não são permitidos. - o encarei e quase me perdi na intensidade de seus olhos, ele se aproximou e minha respiração falhou. _Tão perto_.

\- Ninguém precisa saber. - sussurrou no meu ouvido e seu hálito quente fez minha pele arrepiar.

\- Eu cumpro as normas, agora se me permite, tenho que ir. - fiz uma força sobre humana para concentrar meus pensamentos e destravar a fechadura da porta.

\- Pois bem, então eu voltarei. - assenti, ele se afastou e tateou algo em seu terno que estava no chão. - Tome. - ele me ofereceu um pequeno papel e eu o peguei, era seu cartão de contato.

\- Não posso aceitar. - _mas é o que mais quero no momento._

\- Fique, se mudar de ideia já sabe como me achar. - ele sorriu e eu mordi meu lábio, nervosa. Concordei e quando me virei para sair, o ouvi.

\- E Violet - suas mãos fortes e quentes contornaram minha cintura. -, eu irei vê-la novamente. - finalmente sua boca encontrou a minha e suspirei de satisfação quando senti pequenas descargas elétricas no beijo. _É o paraíso._

Ele me soltou e percebi que se eu permanecesse mais um minuto ali com ele, jogaria tudo pro alto e voltaria pra cama, para os seus braços.

\- Até, senhor Cullen. - saí rapidamente do quarto antes que as emoções falassem mais alto.

[...]

Entrei no meu apartamento e revivi as últimas horas em pensamento. Foi tão bom, quase surreal. Ri comigo mesma ao pensar que tiraria proveito dessas situações, não, foi apenas com _ele,_ nem com meu antigo namorado era assim, um prazer tão intenso e ao mesmo tempo tão certo. Tirei seu cartão da minha bolsa e o olhei pela primeira vez, _Edward Cullen, agência Cullen's Corporation._ Edward. Sorri. Combina perfeitamente com ele. Será que ele vai mesmo voltar? Droga, estou agindo como uma adolescente apaixonada. _Idiota._ Fui apenas uma boa foda, e se ele voltar será só mais um cliente, como os outros.

Após fazer minha higiene pessoal, me joguei na cama confortável, uma dormida seria ótima e talvez conseguisse tirá-lo dos meus pensamentos.

[...]

Acordei bem e revigorada, como nova parte da rotina, me arrumei e segui para o trabalho. Parte de mim estava ansiosa para encontrar Edward novamente e mergulhar nos seus braços e no prazer enlouquecedor, a outra parte estava nervosa por temer que talvez ele não fosse ou não me escolhesse para passar a noite. Se essa última opção acontecesse, eu teria que arrumar um jeito de tirá-lo da minha cabeça e focar 100% no trabalho e em ajudar minha família.

Suspirei tristemente ao pensar no meu pai, ele deve estar sofrendo tanto por conta da doença e os filhos longe. Nem ele e nem ninguém imaginou que viesse a adoecer, ainda mais com uma doença tão devastadora como o câncer e sem meios da quimioterapia reverter isso, só poderíamos rezar para que o tempo fosse bom com Charlie. Eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer quando isso acontecer, talvez a única opção fosse voltar pra Forks e ficar com minha mãe, Renée.

Talvez o único que possa trazer alegria para nossa família seja o Seth, e então quando ele terminar a faculdade e conseguir um bom emprego, eu poderia cuidar da minha vida enquanto ele cuida da mamãe. Parece um bom plano e se tudo der certo, será assim.

[...]

Assim que cheguei no trabalho, ouvi piadinhas e risadinhas a respeito do meu "acidente" com Tanya no dia anterior, com certeza trabalhar em um lugar onde 90% são mulheres é muito ameaçador, ainda mais quando a maioria é movida a fofoca e conversas alheias.

\- Violet. - Jessi me chamou e sorri minimamente pra ela.

\- Ei Jess.

\- Soube que faturou uma boa grana ontem, ficar com o mesmo cara a noite toda não é pra qualquer uma, em. - ela riu e eu a acompanhei até o quarto de troca de roupa. - Então, vai me dizer quem era?

\- Cullen. - dei de ombros e ela arregalou os olhos.

\- Uau. Você quis dizer, o Gostoso Cullen? - assenti e ela se abanou com as mãos fingindo estar com calor. - Você deu sorte, sério. Tem noites que eu ainda sonho com ele, céus, como é um deus do sexo aquele homem. - Jessi continuou falando e fiquei incomodada, não é como se ele fosse exclusividade meu, mas é estranho compartilhar essas lembranças como se tratasse de algo banal.

\- Hm, certo, vou começar a me aprontar. - falei na tentativa de encerrar o assunto.

\- Eu também, embora eu quisesse continuar falando sobre o corpo magnífico do Cullen. - ela se afastou ainda rindo e eu respirei aliviada.

Nessa noite eu pus um vestido preto estilo tubinho que ia até um pouco acima das coxas, decote profundo e uma bota vermelha cintilante. Na maquiagem não exagerei tanto, apenas sombra preta, cílios postiços e nos lábios um batom roxo. Como todas devem estar, vestidas para matar.

A porta foi aberta e Tanya avisou para que fossemos ao salão. Minhas expectativas para essa noite foram por água a baixo, ele não viria, eu devia ter previsto isso. O lugar já estava cheio e me vi obrigada a passear entre os homens como se fosse um pedaço de carne, essa comparação fazia meu estômago revirar. Não demorou muito para que um senhor se interessasse por mim e me avaliasse como se deliberasse os prós e os contras em me ter essa noite. Totalmente repugnante. Mas eu já deveria estar me acostumando com essa ideia, até porque não havia outra solução.

E assim seguiu a próxima semana, andar, girar, rir, transar e no final, na proteção da minha casa e no conforto da minha cama, chorar. E Edward não apareceu e o seu cartão foi parar no lixo. Chega de expectativas e sonhos, de agora em diante manter-me firme na realidade e no propósito de ajudar minha família.

(Continua...)


End file.
